This invention relates to an electric musical instrument, which may be a music synthesizer, an electric music box, an electric chime, or the like.
An electric instrument of the type specified is used as a sound source indicative of a hold condition on telephone lines, as a traffic signal for the blind, and for other non-musical purposes in addition to conventional musical purposes. Conventional electrical instruments, however, are defective in that the instrument is either bulky or unreliable in the presence of secular and/or temperature changes or in that it is not easy to encode a melody for operation of the instrument.